


Enter: Lust; Love: Upon Depart

by MisaMeru



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Masturbation, NSFW, Oneshot, Sex Toys, Smut, USUK - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-27
Updated: 2014-11-27
Packaged: 2018-02-27 06:07:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,397
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2681948
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MisaMeru/pseuds/MisaMeru
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What happens when England is caught masturbating by the very person he was just imagining having sex with? Awkward moments, embarrassment, and fluff ensue. UsUk. Oneshot.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Enter: Lust; Love: Upon Depart

"Fuck," Arthur murmured under his breath as he stroked himself while lying on his bed.

The world meeting he had just attended to prior to his current state had been dreadfully boring, so instead of listening to whatever Germany was talking about, he chose to daydream about a certain nation sitting across from him. He hadn't intended to, but by the end of the meeting he was exceptionally horny, so he rushed home hoping to get a good session of masturbation in before the other nations arrived for the party he was hosting later that night.

Arthur leaned over to his night stand and opened up a drawer where he pulled out a bottle of lube.

He poured some onto three of his fingers, and placed the bottle on the stand. He nudged his entrance, revelling in the anticipation of the pleasure that was to come. He used his index finger to penetrate himself, feeling how tight he was. When he felt his entire finger go inside him he began to slowly pull it out and push it back inside. His breathing got shallower and when he felt himself loosen up he added another digit. "Alfred," he panted the name of the man who made him like this. It was all his fault! That stupid American just had to look particularly dashing today, what with his stupid glasses and his stupid fitted shirt that just perfectly showed off his muscles and his stupid-

Arthur gasped as he felt himself hit his prostate. He added a third finger, and began to imagine it was the other man inside him.

It hadn't always been like this. There was a time when Arthur didn't have to imagine Alfred touching him in order to cum.

It had started out as an innocent thought, but soon " _What would it be like if I kissed him?_ " turned into " _God, I just want him to pound my arse senselessly into the mattress._ "

And Arthur realized he was hopelessly, foolishly infatuated with the younger nation.

He convinced himself that one day, maybe, he would confess, but until then he settled daydreams.

He fingered himself until he felt the need grow too great. He removed his fingers and once again leaned over to his dresser where pulled out his favorite toy. It was an emerald green vibrator, which he definitely didn't buy because it was Alfred's favorite color, and he  _most definitely_  wasn't happy when Alfred told him because it was also the color of the Brit's eyes.

He coated the vibrator in lube and shifted onto his knees with his ass sticking up and his head face down in the pillow. He brought the tip of the vibrator to his hole and began to tease himself, feeling a shiver of pleasure go up his spine. He bit his lip as he felt the initial pain of having something larger than his fingers enter him, but it soon subsided.

Arthur began to slowly thrust it into himself, imagining it was Alfred. He moaned as he picked up speed, going faster and faster as he imagined sweet nothings being whispered into his ear.

He shook as he hit his sweet spot. "Fuck, Alfred! Yes!"

He buried his face into his pillow, feeling surges of pleasure overtake him.

He rolled onto his back, spreading his legs apart. He turned on the vibrator as he thrusted, forcing him to bite his sleeve to keep from screaming in pleasure.

"Shit, Alfred!" He closed his eyes, imagining what it would be like to have the other man on top of him.

He thrusted harder and faster, in a complete state of ecstasy. He was so close! He was so close to cumming and he wasn't even touching his cock. He rubbed his nipple with his free hand and began to moan louder and louder.

He screamed Alfred's name as he felt himself being overcome with pleasure. He was so close to the hot, addicting intoxication of pure bliss that would surge over his body. Just a little more and-

"Arthur, are you okay!? I heard you call out for me and I-"

Arthur completely froze, stunned by the very object of his affection standing with the door to his rom busted open with a look of surprise. All amount of heat left him as he realized his lower half was completely naked and he still had the toy inside him.

"I-"

That was the only word Arthur heard Alfred speak before he passed out from shock.

* * *

Arthur woke up, confused about where he was. He looked around him and realized he was on the couch in his living room. He sat up quickly as he saw Alfred enter the room.

"Please tell me it was a dream!" He yelled a bit too loudly as the other sat on the chair opposite.

"What was a dream?" he asked, confused.

"Oh, thank god," he breathed a sigh of relief.

"Ohhh, you mean when I caught you masturbating?" Alfred replied in realization.

Arthur blanched for a moment before putting his face in his hands. "Yes, America. That would be what I was referring to." He swore the other man could be completely oblivious at times.

"Oh." Alfred looked away, blushing slightly. "I'm sorry."

"For what?" Arthur looked at him strangely.

"I came early to help you set up for the party. I should have called and let you know. I just didn't think you would be- I mean, I didn't-"

"It's, fine Alfred," he interrupted the flustered nation. "Let's just forget this happened."

"Okay," he said and the two sat in silence until Arthur spoke.

"Oh shit! The party! How long was I out!?" he rushed to stand up before Alfred calmed him down.

"It's okay! I called everyone and told them you were sick and it was rescheduled."

"Oh." He sat back down, still somewhat anxious. "Thank you."

"It's no problem."

Awkward silence filled the room and Arthur realized he was fully clothed, which meant Alfred must have dressed him after seeing him completely-

Oh god it was so embarrassing! He lied back down, embarrassed and feeling like he was reliving the moment. It was only when Alfred spoke that he pulled from his thoughts.

"Why did you say my name?"

"What?" he looked towards the younger nation and saw him focused on looking at the floor.

"When you were, you know... Why were you saying my name?"

"I wasn't saying your name." Arthur knew denial was the worst approach, but he couldn't think of an excuse.

"I'm pretty sure you were. 'Cause I thought you were in trouble and calling me to help."

"I wasn't saying your name! And even if I was in trouble why would I call out to you?" His words had a little more venom in them than Arthur intended, and he saw Alfred cringe at the last statement.

"Well... I know I heard you calling me." He finally looked at him again, and Arthur thought he saw a sad glint in his eyes.

"Fine. Maybe I did. I passed out. I don't recall everything that happened. If I did say your name, I have no idea as to why."

"You're such a terrible liar," he mumbled.

"What was that!?" Arthur glared at him.

"Nothing," he said, hoping to not feel the other's wrath.

Arthur hummed in discontent, but didn't push the subject further.

"Arthur, I..." Alfred watched as the other began to nervously scratch his neck. "There's something I have to tell you. And I've been meaning to for a long time. I just... I don't know how to say it, so I'm just going to say it," Arthur watched wide eyed as the other stood up and looked at him wholeheartedly. "Arthur, I lo-"

The doorbell rang, interrupting him and getting both of their attention.

Alfred looked at him dejectedly, before going to answer the door.

Arthur took a deep breath, feeling anxious. It couldn't have been what Arthur thought it was. It was too good to be true. But it  _did_  oddly sound like Alfred was about to make a confession.

Alfred reentered the room, right before Arthur could think too much into his words.

"It's the pizza guy, I didn't know you put in an order, otherwise I would have cancelled." Alfred carried about four boxes of pizzas, looking completely unsure what to do.

"Here, let's put them in the kitchen," he said as he stood up. "How much was it?" he inquired as he picked up his wallet on the table, when the two made it to the kitchen.

"It's fine, I got it. Don't worry about it," he placed the boxes on the counter.

"What were you going to say?" Arthur asked, nervous, but inexplicably excited.

"Oh, uh. Nevermind," he looked away.

"You can tell me anything Alfred," he looked at him concerned and placed a hand on his arm.

"Can I?" He asked as he met the other's gaze. "Because I think there's some things you can't tell me."

"I can tell you anything," he assured him.

"Why did you say my name?"

He blanched before retracting his hand and looking away.

"I guess we both have things we can't tell each other about," he laughed awkwardly, and shifted awkwardly.

They both stood, in awkward silence, and Arthur felt a rush of sadness wash over him. This wasn't supposed to happen. And now things between them were so awkward and different and just...  _bad_. He had to say something! Anything! Just  _something_ to help with the awkward atmosphere.

"Say it."

"Say what?" Arthur tilted his head on confusion.

"My name. Say it," Alfred gazed into his eyes and Arthur couldn't help but marvel at how wonderfully blue they were.

"Why?"

"Because, you can say it." He took a step forward, which in turn made Arthur take a step back.

"America. There. Are you happy now?" He kept taking steps back as the other approached.

"Not that name. My  _other_  name." Arthur found himself against the wall. "Say it."

Arthur looked at his eyes that looked so full of hope and- was that longing?

He had a way out. He could pretend to not know what he was talking about, and America would go along with it sure. Then he would probably say something idiotic to relieve the tension and they could go back to how things always were.

And as tempting as that sounded Arthur found the alternative even more enrapturing. So he whispered his name, just loud enough for them to be the only two to hear.

The next moment Arthur found himself being kissed and kissing back.

It was hot and desperate, yet not. It was collected yet passionate and powerful but it made him feel so weak. It was intoxicating and Arthur only felt himself wanting more.

Arthur took Alfred's hands and guided them to his waist. He broke their kiss for a split second to mutter "Bedroom" and Alfred was all too happy to oblige. They fumbled their way to Arthur's bed, never letting go of each other. After what felt like forever, Arthur finally felt the backs of his knees against the bed, and he fell backwards, with Alfred on top of him.

"Do you want to?" Arthur breathed, his voice laced with lust.

"More than anything," Alfred replied as he nuzzled his neck, breathing him in.

Arthur shivered as he felt hot breath ghost over his skin. He groaned as he felt Alfred kissing and sucking his neck, which he was sure were going to turn into hickies by morning.

Alfred took a moment to unbuckle his belt, and Arthur took that as his cue to move onto the center of the bed. He started to take off his shirt, but was interrupted by Alfred kissing his lips again. It started off slow, but grew deeper and he could feel Alfred's tongue dance with his. Alfred moved his hands and took off the other's shirt, and then his own.

Arthur laid down and felt Alfred's mouth on his chest, sucking and licking his right nipple while using his other hand to tease the left.

"Alfred," he gasped and placed his hand in the other's hair.

"I love it when you say my name," he smiled and gazed at up at the other lustfully.

Arthur felt the warmness on his chest leave him, and he would have whimpered had he not had seen the wonderful sight of Alfred taking off his pants. His arms were gorgeously toned, and even despite all of the hamburgers he ate, he had the most fucking sexiest abs Arthur ever saw.

Arthur quickly pulled his own pants off, and began to take off his underwear when he felt Alfred's hands on top of his own, slowly pulling off his last garment of clothing. Alfred's breathing was shallow, and Arthur could clearly see his already hard cock trying to poke through his underwear.

Arthur was half hard himself, but grew more erect as Alfred, with lidded eyes and flushed cheeks, lowered his mouth to his cock.

"Alfred, you don't have to," he told him, but it didn't deter the younger nation.

Alfred took his cock into his hand and began to stroke, making it completely erect. He stuck out his tongue, having it glide against the other's manhood as he continued to use his hand to stroke him.

Arthur panted, his face completely red as he allowed himself to be immersed in pleasure. Touching himself and having someone else touch him were two completely different sensations, especially when the other person was Alfred F. Jones.

"Yes, Alfred. Fuck," he managed to speak.

Alfred stuck his tongue back inside his mouth before speaking, "Spread your legs more for me."

Arthur was more than happy to comply, "You're such a sadist," he teased.

"And you're such a masochist," he flirted back with a smile.

"Lecher."

"Pervert."

"Git."

"Old man."

"Wan-" Arthur's next retort was lost in a moan as he felt Alfred's mouth once again on his cock. Alfred licked the tip, before tracing down his shaft to his balls where he took them until his mouth, surprising Arthur as he felt a shiver of pleasure.

"Shit! Alfred," he gripped Alfred's hair with one hand and the sheets with the other as he tried not to move his legs.

Alfred began to lick and suck them, while pumping his shaft, earning whimpers of pleasure.

Arthur felt himself already on the verge of cumming, when Alfred moved his lips and licked the precum on the tip of his manhood.

"Artie, does it feel, nice?" he smirked knowingly at the other whose hair was far more messier than usual and face more pinked than he had ever seen.

"You git, you know it does," he huffed.

Alfred laughed before kissing the head of his cock and enveloping it with his mouth. Arthur gasped at the amazing sensation and held a hand over his mouth to stop himself from making even more embarrassing sounds that we're making it's way out. Alfred began to bob his head up and down, taking the entire dick into his mouth, and gazed upward as he watched Arthur begin to come. He moved Arthur's hand off his mouth in want of hearing the sounds he was making.

Arthur was close, and he managed to utter a slightly incoherent "Alfred" before he came into Alfred's mouth.

Alfred sat back and swallowed his cum. He used his finger to catch the last drop that trailed from his lip, and licked it, drinking every last drop.

"That was-" Alfred's sentence was cut off as he was caught off guard in a French kiss.

"Amazing," Arthur finished his sentence and pulled away. "Now hurry up lad, I'm running out of patience."

Alfred smiled, and took off his underwear, leaning over him and kissing him again. He trailed hand up his thigh, enjoying the feelings of his smooth legs.

"Where's your lube?" he asked.

"I'll get it." Arthur moved to his night stand, where he noticed the lube still there. He handed the bottle to Alfred who opened it and covered his fingers in the substance. Alfred handed Arthur his glasses, and the latter placed them on the stand.

Arthur shifted so he was lying on his side, his back facing Alfred's chest. He then propped up his outer leg on his foot, giving Alfred room to access his asshole.

Alfred, fully erect, and desperate for release took a deep breath to steady himself. He slowly entered one finger, groaning at how tight it felt inside. Arthur must have been really aroused, he thought, because after only a few seconds of fingering him, he was able to add a second, and then a third finger. It was when all three were inside Arthur that he finally yelped. It hadn't taken him long, but Alfred already found his prostate. Alfred smiled as he hit that spot over and over again, enjoying the noises Arthur was making and knowing he was the one making him go crazy.

Needless to say the latter felt like he was losing control. It felt unbelievably incredible having someone -no- having  _Alfred_ do this to him. The need to be filled and having Alfred just  _inside him_  escalated until he couldn't take it anymore.

"Alfred, fucking hurry up and put it in," he managed to say.

"You're so impatient," he laughed, but Arthur knew he was just as eager.

Alfred took out his fingers, and coated his cock in lubricant. He lined the tip to Arthur's entrance and began to rub against him, teasing with him.

"Alfred, I swear to fucking god," Arthur turned his head and glared at him.

"But I know you love it," he grinned and brought himself in for a kiss.

Arthur gasped into the kiss when he felt Alfred's dick penetrate him.

Alfred groaned when he felt his entire cock go inside him. "Fuck, Arthur you're so warm and tight."

"Sh-shut up."

Alfred waiting until he saw Arthur nod his head, indicating it was okay to move.

The former placed his hand on Arthur's leg, lifting it and giving him support as he began to thrust into him. He gradually picked up speed, banging Arthur fast and hard.

"Fuck Alfred, yes!" Arthur repeated Alfred's name over and over again, getting shocks of pleasure at the feeling of his prostate being stimulated by the other's cock.

The sounds of the two panting in ecstasy filled the room, along with the sounds of their bodies coming together. Arthur felt the warmth of Alfred's body pressed against his back and thought about how much better this was than he imagined it to be, making him already hard again.

"Artie," he whined, "Fuck, say my name."

"Alfred, ah! Alfred, fuck yes!"

Alfred grunted as he continued to thrust, further encouraged by Arthur's words, until he lost rhythm and moved desperately in need of release. Alfred bit Arthur's shoulder, not too roughly, and Arthur felt his climax. He clenched as he came for the second time, which set Alfred over the edge. Alfred groaned as he came inside Arthur, filling him with his cum.

They two panted, coming down from the height of their orgasms.

Alfred took himself out slowly, and set Arthur's leg down. The former rolled over onto his back and pulled Alfred down into a kiss.

"I think I'm under a spell," Alfred joked as he pulled away.

"Yes, and I'm never letting you go," Arthur smiled.

"That's fine with me," he laughed.

"You're so cliché."

"I can't help it! It's the Hollywood in me. I can't help being cheesy! People love it. Speaking of cheesy..."

"You really want to eat pizza don't you?" Arthur rolled his eyes affectionately. "Go ahead."

Alfred beamed before getting up and nearly running out the door. "Oh and Arthur?" He stopped before exiting.

"What?"

"I love you." He blushed and Arthur wanted to melt at the adoring look in his eyes.

"I love you too," he smiled. "And bring me a cup of tea while you're up."

"Anything for you babe," he laughed and practically skipped away.

Arthur rolled over, smiling like a fool. Despite the rather awkward incident that occurred, he finally got his happy ending, in more than one sense of course. And he was sure there were more happy endings to come.


End file.
